


The Wild Hunt

by cupidsbow



Series: Triskele.com [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, Fest: AU-love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:04:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsbow/pseuds/cupidsbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One book cover from Triskele.com, and ten recommendations of hardcore werewolf porn (or possibly werewolf-themed romance).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wild Hunt

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/cupidsbow/1354282/21149/21149_original.png)

When I was dreaming up the idea of Petra Hale’s line of werewolf porn/romances, I drew inspiration from a huge catalogue of Teen Wolf alternate universes, which explore how werewolf sexuality might work. My favourite idea is that hard-core werewolf porn looks a lot like soft-core fantasy-themed romance -- like the Twilight series. Because what gets a lot of werewolves off is a combination of playing with pack dynamics and their A/B/O roles, and being allowed to indulge their animal side during sex (and that includes scenting and cuddling and pregnancy, as well as biting and D/s).

It makes me laugh to think that a few years ago in the Petra Hale ‘verse a lot of werewolf hard-core porn sites were suddenly inundated by human teens and slashers and fantasy-romance readers, all thinking that they were looking at independent romance publishing sites which had lots of back-catalogue in supernatural romance lines. At first, the werewolf regulars were very confused about why all these humans had turned up, and then when the penny dropped they started cursing Twilight even more. Hahaha.

Anyway, below are ten AU stories (and it was hard to limit to ten) which explore these kinds of werewolf dynamics on one way or another, usually in unexpected and delightful ways. They cover a lot of ground, and I’m so impressed with some of the scenarios the authors dreamt up.

Given this rec set’s theme of the “Wild Hunt,” most of the stories focus on sex. However, sometimes there is no sex -- it’s all about the dynamics, and who’s dominant and who’s submissive and what that means for the pack. Sometimes it’s full-on werewolf sex with occasional hints of bestiality. Some are fairly traditional Harlequin style romance, focused on sex, love and families, and pack politics thrown into the mix. And some are riffs on fairy-tales, werewolf style. All of them explore werewolfness in ways that canon can’t.

I hope you enjoy them as much as I have.

### Hardcore werewolf porn (or possibly werewolf-themed romance)

>   
> [TWOLF Derek/Stiles, 'I Love To Be The Underdog' by CaptainnAustralia](http://archiveofourown.org/works/739908?view_full_work=true) (PG-13)  
>  Stiles rescues Derek from Hunters and pack-shaped D/s complications ensue.
> 
> [TWOLF Derek/Stiles, 'Random Craigslist Missed Connections' by fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/works/477917) (PG-13)  
>  Wanted: Human companion for a recovering feral werewolf. 
> 
> [TWOLF Derek/Stiles, 'A Simple Life' by Survivah](http://archiveofourown.org/works/749767) (NC-17)  
>  Lone-wolf Derek accidentally adopts a fox.
> 
> [TWOLF Derek/Stiles, 'The Importance of Turning Around Three Times Before Lying Down' by otter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/634774) (NC-17)  
>  Stiles adopts a dog he accidentally hit with his car. Unfortunately, the dog’s irresponsible owner, Laura, comes to claim him.
> 
> [TWOLF Derek/Stiles, 'Off the Path' by rispacooper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/449231) (NC-17)  
>  Stiles decides to Red-Riding-Hood himself a werewolf lover.
> 
> [TWOLF Derek/Stiles, 'Fling' by the_ragnarok](http://archiveofourown.org/works/772560) (NC-17)  
>  Heats are so much better after Omega Stiles accidentally picks up Alpha Derek.
> 
> [TWOLF Derek/Stiles, 'Call Boys Need Love Too' by Brego_Mellon_Nin](http://archiveofourown.org/works/638494) (NC-17)  
>  Stiles specialises in well-endowed customers, but he’s never had one with a knot before.
> 
> [TWOLF Derek/Stiles, 'Predator/Prey' by someone_who_isnt_me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/535839) (NC-17)  
>  Stiles is a prostitute with a secret, and he isn’t afraid of taking on a werewolf as a client.
> 
> [TWOLF Derek/Stiles, 'A Mating Moon' by unpossible](http://archiveofourown.org/works/654177) (NC-17)  
>  Derek is going into heat and hires a prostitute to help him ride it out. It’s one hell of a ride.
> 
> [TWOLF Derek/Stiles, 'Gravity's Got Nothing on You' by zosofi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/593514?view_full_work=true) (NC-17)  
>  Derek hires Stiles to be his fake boyfriend in order to get his pack off his back about dating. Stiles is better value for money than expected.

**Author's Note:**

> I borrowed heavily from Mills & Boon for the cover design. Derek from 105, thanks to Screencapped.net.


End file.
